Howling in the wind KibaxTema Hentai fan fic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Temari come to the leaf Village to get a scroll to take back to Gaara she need a place to say she sayed at Kibas and things go hot this is a Kiba and Temari Hentai GuyxGirl this was request from a friend on deviantART


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy Hentai (guy on girl action.)

"Oh Miss Temari, Lady Tsunade, is waiting for you" a man said.

"I know, I will go to her right now" Temari said.

"Hey Akamaru, get back here!" a man yelled.

"Arff! Arff!" Akamaru barked.

Akamaru jumped into Temari arms.

"Arff! Arff!" Akamaru barked, licking Tamari's face.

"Now stop that" Temari giggled.

"Hey Temari, I'm sorry about him" Kiba said.

"Its ok, he's cute so I'll let him get away with it" Temari said, smiling holding Akamaru.

"Kiba, do you think you could take me to Lady Tsunade?' Temari asked.

"Yeah sure" Kiba said.

The two of them walked throw the streets of Konoha.

"So what brings you here?" Kiba asked.

"Lady Tsunade, asked me to come, she didn't say what for" Temari answered.

"Oh ok, hey I think Akamaru, really likes you, he never really lets other people them me, hold him" Kiba said.

"As long as he doesn't pee on me, I will be happy" Temari said, smiling.

Kiba started laughing.

"Arff! Arff!" Akamaru barked, licking Temari again.

"Quite that!' Temari giggled.

"Come here boy" Kiba called.

"Arff! Arff!" Akamaru barked, nuzzling into Temari's chest.

"Fine be that way" Kiba growled, turning away pouting.

"I don't mind holding him" Temari said, smiling.

Alright. Kiba said, turning back to her smiling.

The walked to a large Building.

"I'll let you talk to her" Kiba said.

"You can come with me, if you like" Temari said.

"Ok" Kiba said.

They walked to Tsunade office.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" a woman said.

The two of walked into the room.

"Ah Temari, you made it" Tsunade said, happily.

"Kiba, is there something you need?" Tsunade asked.

"He walked with me here" Temari said.

"Oh I see" Tsunade said.

"Temari, I would like you to take this back to Sunagkure, to your brother please" Tsunade said, handing Temari a scroll.

Temari took the scroll.

"Thank you" Temari said.

"You should say in an inn for tonight, and head back when you're ready" Tsunade said.

"Yes of course" Temari said.

"She can stay at my place, I have a stare room, and I don't charge anything" Kiba said.

Temari and Tsunade looked at him in a little bit of shock.

"What, don't look at me like that, can't a guy be nice to a girl" Kiba growled.

Temari smiled.

"I don't mind, I will stay with him" Temari said.

"Alright" Tsunade said.

Temari and Kiba started to walk away.

"Oh and Kiba, behave" Tsunade said.

"Don't I always" Kiba purred.

"Kiba I mean it!" Tsunade snapped.

"Yeah, yeah I will" Kiba said, walking out to the room.

It was getting dark.

"You hungry?" Kiba asked.

"A little" Temari answered.

"Ok, I can make something, when we get to my house" Kiba said.

They walked up to a house.

"This is the place" Kiba said, happily.

They walked inside.

"Make yourself at home" Kiba said, walking it to the kitchen.

Temari sat down on the couth with Akamaru in her arms.

"Arff! Arff!" Akamaru barked, jumping out of Temari's arms, and running off.

Temari smiled.

Akamaru ran back with a toy in his mouth.

"You want to play?" Temari asked, smiling.

Akamaru dropped the toy.

"Arff! Arff!" Akamaru barked, waging his tail.

Temari picked up the toy, and throw it Akamaru ran off after it, then brut it back.

Tamari played with Akamaru, until Kiba walked into the room.

"Hey I hope you don't mind ramen, it's the only think mom left for me" Kiba said, walking over to Tamari, and sitting down.

"Yeah this is fine" Temari said, taking a bowl of ramen.

They ate.

"I'll go get something to drink" Kiba said, getting to his feet.

Kiba walked back into the kitchen, and came back shortly,

"Hey, I found some of Moms sake" Kiba said, walking out of the kitchen, and back to the couch then sitting down.

"I don't know, are you sure we should drink this" Temari asked.

"Oh come on, when do you get a chance to have a drink under age?" Kiba asked.

"All right, fine" Temari said.

Kiba poured the sake into two cups, and handed one to Temari.

They drank until the bottle was empty.

"I'm starting to get hot, what about you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, a little but that's the sake" Temari answered.

Kiba took off his shirt.

Temari blushed.

"Is that the sake making you blush?" Kiba asked, moving a little closer to Temari.

"Yeah the sake" Temari answered, looking way blushing.

"Why are you turning away?" Kiba purred, moving even closer to her.

"I'm not, I just thought I saw something" Temari growled, turning back.

Kiba crushed his lips to Temari's.

Temari's grow wide but she kissed him back.

Kiba's hands ran down Temari's body.

Temari moaned softly.

Kiba pulled up her shirt.

Temari didn't stop him.

"Damn this are huge, makes me want to lick them, and suck on them" Kiba purred.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Temari purred, ginning.

Kiba took one of her nipples into his mouth, starting to lick and suck it, while his other hand started to massage, and squeeze her other breast gently.

mmmm! Temari moaned softly.

Kiba stopped then moved to the other, and did the same.

"Aahhh!" Temari moaned.

Temari pulled Kiba up into a kiss.

Temari broke the kiss.

"Fuck me now!" Temari ordered.

"Hmm, hm, take off your cloths, and I will" Kiba purred.

Temari got to her feet, and remove the rest of her cloths.

"Now, on you hands and knees" Kiba ordered.

"What?" Temari asked.

'Come on, I want to fuck you doggy style" Kiba purred.

"Just because you hang out with dogs, doesn't mean I want to be fucked like one" Temari growled.

Kiba walked behind her.

"It will be fun" Kiba purred, pushing her onto the couth.

"Hey!" Temari snapped.

"Do you want me to fuck you or not, I want to do it like this" Kiba asked, taking his pants off.

Temari said nothing and smiled getting on her hands and knees.

Kiba got behind her, and placed his length at her entrance.

"You ever do this before?" Kiba asked.

"If your asking if I've ever had sex, yes" Temari answered.

"Good, then I don't have to go slow" Kiba purred, pushing into Temari.

"Aahhh!" Temari moaned.

Kiba picked up his pace, slamming into her.

"Aahhh, oh God Kiba, why so hard at first?" Temari moaned.

"I always wanted to fuck a chick like this" Kiba moaned.

"Aahhh, so good don't stop!" Temari screamed, barring her face into the couth.

"Oh God, you're so tight, it feels so good!" Kiba moaned, squeezing Temari's ass tightly, slamming into her ever harder.

"Aahhh Kiba!" Temari screamed into the couth.

They keep this up for an hour.

"K-Kiba, I'm going to cum!" Temari moaned.

"O-oh God, s-so am I!" Kiba moaned.

"Nnaahhh!" Temari screamed, and came onto Kiba's legs then the couth.

Kiba leaned down, and trust a little harder.

"Aahhh!" Kiba screamed, digging his nails into Temari's hips, and throwing his head back, shooting his seed deep into Temari"

Temari fell to the couth, and Kiba on top if her panting.

"Oh God Kiba, that was amazing" Temari panted.

"God tell me about it, I can't believe I lasted as long as I did" Kiba panted.

"What do you mean?" Temari panted.

"Well you where my first" Kiba panted, blushing.

Kiba pulled out of Temari, and she turned over Kiba laying on top of her.

"For your first time, you pretty damn good" Temari said, smiling.

"So, I wasn't your first?" Kiba asked.

"No, Shikamaru was" Temari said, blushing.

Kiba smiled, and kissed Temari on the lips.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes.

They broke away for air.

Kiba got to his feet, and picked up Temari bridle style.

"Lets to my room, and get some sleep" Kiba said.

Temari smiled, and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck.

They walked to the room, and to the bed.

Kiba laid Temari onto the bed.

Kiba walked over to the other side of the bed, and crawled in.

Kiba moved close to Temari, and wrapped his arms around her.

Akamaru jumped up into the bed, and crawled over to of Temari.

"Hello Akamaru" Temari said, smiling.

Akamaru licked her on the face, and curled into a ball.

"I think he really likes you" Kiba whispered.

"What about you?" Temari whispered.

Kiba blushed.

"I really like you too" Kiba whispered.

Temari kissed Kiba on the check, and closed her eyes.

Kiba smiled, and closed his eyes.

They feel asleep like that.

It was the next morning.

Temari looked to her side Kiba wasn't there, Akamaru was still asleep on top of her.

Kiba walked back into the room, with Temari's cloths in his arms.

"Hey you're up" Kiba said, walking over to the bed, and laying the cloth down.

Kiba walked over to her, and leaned down.

"Hey you want to do it again?" Kiba purred.

"Hmm, hm, next time, I have to go" Temari purred.

"Really?" Kiba asked, happily.

"Yeah, and maybe we could have a threesome" Temari purred, sitting up.

"With who?" Kiba asked.

"Shikamaru" Temari answered.

"You think he would be into that?" Kiba asked.

"I bet I could talk him into it" Temari purred.

"Yeah, that sounds fun" Kiba purred.

Temari got to her feet, and put Akamaru down on the bed.

Temari and Kiba got dressed.

The left the room, and out of the house.

"Arff! Arff!" Akamaru barked, jumping it to Temari's arms.

The walked throw the Village to the gates.

"I'll try to come, and visit as soon as I can" Temari said, handing Akamaru to Kiba.

"I look foreword to it" Kiba purred.

Temari left the Village and returned to Sunagkure.

END


End file.
